Her Special Wish
by robodiva7
Summary: She was the strongest alive, nah, just kidding. The description is in the first chapter along with a description of the main character. My OC is owned by me and so is my plot. Mirashi Hirogaishima (Is his name spelled right or right at all?) owns Naruto and all the characters and the plot. Hope you enjoy, BYE Robodiva7
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fanfiction Description

Seiko Manishouraiwa is the last survivor of the Manna Clan. She's been alone since she was 9 years old. She was the most prized possession and was secretly trained to be the Beast. The Beast is the 15-Tailed Phoenix and is the most powerful being in the entire universe. Her powers were unlimited and she could never die. _Unless she fell in love…_

If Seiko fell in love with more than three people and they broke her heart three times, they would be able to kill her, only if they worked together. If they fail, then there will never be a chance to kill her and she will take revenge on the world. The Prophecy is the greatest prophecy ever told and will determine the fate of the world.

(BTW: I totally love over powerful OC's so ya'll just gonna have to deal with it. )

Character Description:

Age: 11

Physical: Long, blonde and black hair down to her knees when up in a ponytail. Pale, seemingly translucent skin that seems to glow. Her eyes, one a cerulean blue that sparkle with the light and another an emerald green that shine with the moon. Her eyelashes are curled in a perfect way and are long and black as night. She has a small, button nose that scrunches up with almost every expression. Her lips are the perfect shade of light pink and are big and pouty. High cheekbones grace her heart shaped face and make her seem much more mature and older than her actual age (A/N: she was born the 15-Tailed Phoenix and her clan was waiting for her, so she isn't uber old or anything.) Her long and slender neck makes her seem so much more graceful than any experienced dancer. (A/N: Oh, and I always write about busty characters, no matter the age. I don't know why, it just makes me feel good that they are better than everyone else. I don't even know if that makes sense. Sorry.) She was already well developed with a B-cup chest that made most girls envy her. (I think ya'll know the rest) Small waist, dainty feet, long, slender legs, small dainty hands with long fingers, perfectly cut nails, both toes and fingers. Perfect butt, (A/N: Feels awkward to write this for some reason.) flat stomach, perfectly arched dark blonde eyebrows, and I guess that's it.

Height: 5'2''

Weight: 110 (Is that a good weight?)

Personality: sweet, kind, gentle, loyal to those she cares for till they break her trust the first time, ferocious, dangerous, sassy, ditzy, cluelessness, oblivious, brilliant, intellectual, classy, snarky, shy, timid, stubborn, wise, mentally insane, (But in a good way, so…ya.) thoughtful, caring, powerful, cute, funny, and curious

Likes: Kittens, puppies, unicorns, rainbows, weapons, training, stickers, any other type of animal (even insects, except…Well spiders.), dancing, singing, rain, snowfall, fire, destruction, reconstruction, beauty, her friends, family, pets, summonings, scrolls, Naruto (I totally support NaruXHina, but it just won't work for this story, sorry guys!), Sasuke (not like that), Garra, sleeping, napping, daydreaming, reading, cooking, drawing, flying

Dislikes: Spiders, snakes (I think you guys know who this is related too, right?), black holes, fighting friends, power-obsessed people, experiments, Sakura, Ino, Choji, and lots of other things.

Powers: Unlimited, just remembered putting that in the description.

Clan Info: The Manna Clan was the most powerful clan in existence and could have destroyed or taken over the world. They were of peaceful natures so of course that didn't happen. They also happen to be mistaken as extinct, so no one really knows about them. Anything else is unknown, like their abilities.

The only reason they were killed was because someone saw Seiko when she was about 8 and was Orochimaru's henchman and he recognized certain features. Orochimaru killed her clan and took her away for experimentation. He didn't find out about her abilities so she was safe, but he did let the men he had there do whatever they pleased when he was done with experimenting on her. Think about all the worst things that could happen to a pretty, young girl. Anyways, she escaped with some friends she made and they were alone for two years when she was found by Konoha a month before her birthday. Her friends had died by some unknown cause and she wondered by herself until she was found. This is where the story starts…

Sorry if this is really confusing, but this is the first time I had written in a while and I wanted to hurry this up. This idea came to me while I was literally writing it so…yeah. Anywho, I do apologize for the way I described her. If you don't like it, oh well. I like having my female characters described this way so deal with it. Anywho, bye for now. Till later my fellow kitten enjoyers. We will meet again.

~Robodiva7


	2. Chapter 2

_Prologue_

_Seiko's POV_

_*FLASHBACK*_

_10 years old_

_I was running, running to get away from that dreadful place. What they did to me was unforgivable. I'm 10 years old, turning 11 soon, and they were doing things like that to me for a year. I couldn't take it anymore and decided to escape and run away with Suigetsu and Anya. We were always together since I got there and we were the best of friends. We always stuck to each other and they would make me feel better after of those men took me for their own personal pleasures. I always came back with new cuts and scars because Orochimaru would find something new to inject me with, I was his favorite after all. Life was horrible. But, we finally decided we had enough and developed a full proof plan that let us escape with almost no difficulty. _

_*Time Skip*_

_It's been a few months and Suigetsu and Anya had disappeared. I woke up one day and they weren't there. I found traces of both of their blood and I almost broke down. My best friends disappeared and I couldn't find them after looking for them for 8 days non-stop. I gave up after that because there were no more leads or visible trails. I've been wandering and my birthday is coming up in a month or so. I normally know when someone is near me, but I guess I was still super depressed. A ninja came and help a kunai to my throat._

"_What is your purpose being near the Hidden Leaf Village?" The guy with gravity defying hair asked me. The one holding the kunai to my throat had on a hideous green spandex suit and had, _disturbing _features. I almost died just looking at him. Not real death, but death by laughter. He looked ridiculous._

"_Well, I am a traveler and I was just walking by. I honestly had no idea that there was even a village nearby." I answered as honestly as possible. I didn't want them to question my past. I don't think they would survive. Maybe...maybe I could gain a new home to live in here?_

"_Well, you're going to have to come see the Hokage if you want to pass. By the way, I'm Kakashi and that is Guy." Kakashi told me. Guy still hadn't put down the kunai from my throat. I sighed. I guess I'm going to have to…_

"_I deeply apologize, my fair maiden. The power of youth overwhelmed my need to protect all creatures as delicate as you!" Guy yelled, scaring the crap out of me. I almost jumped when I processed what he said. The creep._

"_You do know that I'm only 10 years old, right?" I asked with slight discomfort. I mean, who wouldn't be uncomfortable in this position with a creepy looking old guy who wore SPANDEX SUITS?! They just looked at me in shock and told me to get moving._

_Well, you could guess the story from here. I went to see the Hokage, he talked with me, gave me a home, and told me I would start the Ninja Academy in a month, on my birthday._

_Present_

_11 years old_

Today is the day. I'm starting at the Ninja Academy and I am so excited. I know all those things already and lots of other things, but I just can't wait to make friends. I haven't had friends for some time now. I am living with Kakashi-sensei since I was too scared and creeped out to live with Guy and I couldn't live by myself since I was going to be a year and a half younger than all the other kids. Oh well, it's time to go. _Wow, I just can't wait…_

Thank you guys for reading this. I wish I could put pictures on here like on Wattpad, but, alas, I was not lucky enough to find a site similar to that one. Anyway, the girl on the cover is NOT Seiko. I just wanted to show you some of the similar features they had. Like the hair length. It's not the length of her hair, but it is when it's in a high ponytail. Hope that wasn't confusing. Anyway, I forgot to mention that she always wears a black, purple, green, pink, and blue kimono that goes to mid-thigh. She has black short shorts underneath and thigh-high white and black tights. She wears shoes like TenTen's that are black and have a tint of blue. The sleeves of her kimono go to the middle of her hands and have many different swirls and designs. She wears fingerless black, lace gloves just because she feels like it. She has a decorated pin in her hair, which is a gift passed through the generations in her clan. She carries a lady's fan with her along with two katanas in an X shape on her back. She also wears a mask like Kakashi's. The obi on her kimono is white, and blue.


End file.
